Who would have thunk?
by Dance4Grace
Summary: this is another jh. It starts with when Jackie started dating Kelso and hyde realizes he likes her but is having a hard time dealing with it..then it will grow that they are in love.i'm planing alot for this story. so come and check it out
1. losing it

**Readers: I am new to the (that 70's show )part of fanfiction but I have to say it is now my fav show.**

**Summary: this story is how Hyde and Jackie found each other during high school **

**I Do not own anything "sniffle"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jackie wasn't just any girl. She was the girl that knew exactly what she wanted and that was money, popularity, beauty and love. She had all of it too. Her life was saw as perfect and glamorous and everyone wanted to be around her. Well except for a few who thought her up as the Devil.

They were called the 'Basement Buddies'. Donna, Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez. They all practically lived in Eric Foremen's basement and they all played their parts. Donna the Amazon beauty, Foremen the feminine scrawny dumbass , Hyde the Zen stoner, Kelso the pretty boy idiot and Fez the perverted foreigner. Though Fez and Kelso practically worshipped the ground Jackie Burkhart walked on. The other three couldn't give a crap. They heard Jackie Burkhart and they would just roll their eyes, scoffed, or maybe even shutter with fear, but mostly that was Foremen. One day everything changed for the peppy cheerleader and the basement crew, because one of their members adopted Jackie as their girlfriend. Michael Kelso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Foremen's basement. Hyde was sitting in his usual chair Donna and Foremen were on the couch Fez was in the lawn chair watching Charlie's angels.)

Fez: good work angels now celebrate a job well done with me… and candy!

Fez was now giving a goofy grin as Hyde shook his head with concern.

Hyde: You know Fez they can't actually...ahh forget it! dream big Fez ,dream big.

He said with an approving nod

Fez: Oh you have no idea.

Fez's face grew goofier.

Donna: Hey where's Kelso I haven't seen him all day?

Donna asks getting up to get a Popsicle.

Eric: He's probably trying out his new invention…. The firecracker suit.

Kelso then enters with a big grin on his face leaving the basement door open. Hyde looked up with a confused face

Hyde: Kelso man where have you been?

Kelso: I would like to present to you my very hot girlfriend (he stops and giggles and jumps a little.) Jackie Burkhart!

"What! You idiot! Runaway! You bastard!" they all exclaimed. Jackie walked in giving her new boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips. Hyde stomach jumped at this. He felt oddly mad that she was kissing Kelso.. '_it's just because I hate her' _he reasoned

Jackie: Now Michael, I just wanted you to know that since I like you a lot I went to the mall and bought a pretty outfit that I'm willing to burn. I mean there is no way I'm going to sit in a basement wearing designers._ Yup I hate her_ he assured himself

Hyde: come again princess? What makes you think you can hangout with us?

Hyde really did hate this girl she was bossy, mean, spoiled, and always carrying daddy's credit card in her purse. But he had to admit. She was hot. He shook his head ridding that thought

Jackie: (scowling) listen here you scruffy delinquent. Michael is my boyfriend and I have every right to be here.

'_She's kind of cute when she's mad' _stop_ that you hate her! She's not cute! not cute! Oh god! she is still scowling..Must fight evil… Take foremen's advice and runaway._

Hyde: you know your right. Go ahead and stay, but I'm going to the hub.

He stops and looks at Kelso

Hyde: You sickin me.

Hyde leaves. The rest look up not sure what to do.

Fez: Hello my goddess. I am Fez it is such a pleasure. (Picks up her hand and kisses it.)

Jackie: Eww! get off you foreigner!

Jackie was still upset that, that delinquent would talk to Jackie Burkhart like that. Who does he think he is?

Eric: Fez don't look in her eyes!

Donna frogged him.

Donna: Shut up Eric! Hi Jackie.

Jackie: you know Donna though you have Red hair. You're actually pretty. But come on plaid? What are you a lumberjack?

Eric and Donna looked at each other and followed Hyde's plan to escape to the hub.

Jackie: Michael, I hate your friends.

Kelso: Hey i know how to cheer you up!We're alone we should do it. (Receives a slap)

Kelso: Damn Jackie! What was that for!

Jackie: Michael we just started going out today! I want to wait.

Kelso: Fine! So you want to make out.

He looks at her with a hopeful grin. She rolls her eyes and grabs his head and they kiss

(At the hub)

HYDE: just when I think Kelso couldn't be more of an idiot he proves that he can.

He took a big bite of his burger. What had gotten into him back there. He was supposed to be Zen, but he wasn't, and he was looking at Jackie and was not sickened by her.

Eric: Jackie is like Darth Vader I mean both evil both…OW Hyde!

He did not need another on of Foremen's star wars comparison.

Donna: at first she says I'm pretty. Then she calls me a lumberjack! Well at least I'm not a mousy midget!

Hyde: right on.

_But a cute..ahhh stop it!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's been three long months and each day he was around that little pixie the more he was losing his mind. For example every time Jackie kissed Kelso, walked in a room with him or was sitting on his lap he would stiffen. He could hardly be Zen around her. And if that was not enough he was dreaming of her. What's gotten into him?

Hyde was walking from out of the garage when he heard Laurie and Kelso he strained to listen.

Kelso: you know Laurie, I know we've made-out and stuff (He giggles) but I'm in love with Jackie.

Hyde wasn't shocked, but he wanted to kick the crap out of his best friend for cheating on Jackie, but he also wanted him to keep doing it. Was because he wanted Jackie to go away? Or was because he knew Jackie would come to him when she found out and he got to comfort her again.

You see Kelso kissed another girl in front of the intire school and Jackie found out and they broke up for a week. Jackie was so upset that one day she walked in the foremen's basement and ran straight to his room clinging to him tightly. Why? He didn't know, but he didn't complain.

Laurie: Oh you know you don't love Jackie. I mean she's bossy and rude. Remember? You said so yourself. She doesn't care about you the only thing she'll do with you is talk. She wouldn't even do it with you.

If Laurie weren't a girl he would have stick his foot in her ass. Hyde chuckled because of how much Red rubbed off on him.

Kelso: you know you're right. She won't do it with me. But you will.

His smile grew.

Laurie: Lets go in your van. She said lustfully.

Hyde was torn. He felt as though he was being ripped apart by this little pixie. Kelso was his best friend, but for some reason his heart ached for Jackie there was something that he saw in her that reminded him of well…him. Was it possible that he was falling for that spoiled little princess? What he did know was that he was losing it.

**So here it is my very first chapter..should it stay? Or should it go? Please r&r**


	2. Leaning

**I forgot abot this story!!be kind with the errors .I have no spell check**

Hyde told himself over and over again that he hates Jackie Burkhart. But every time he saw that damn girl smile. He forgot why he was telling himself that.

Today Hyde found himself lurking about school. Why? He did not know. Maybe it was the fact that Jackie said she'd be staying after for Cheer practice. Suddenly he heard a faint beat and decided to search the noise when he got closer to it he felt something in his stomach jump he stopped in front of the band room and swung the door open and was stunned at what he saw.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Jackie knew what people saw her as, a rich, spoiled brat who happened to be blessed with good looks. Sure she sounded shallow, but people didn't know that it was just a front. People didn't know that her own parents didn't even notice her. She tries so hard to be noticed by everyone so when her parents look at her they can be proud. But her parents don't know that she secretly loves Led Zeppelin and AC/DC .She loves the rush she got when she played the guitar. She loved the feeling she got when she rocked out to her own songs that she wrote. But nobody knew that part of Jackie only a few guys.Chip, Wes, and Brett who helped her with her secret passion for rock-n-roll. Everything changed when Hyde caught her playing guitar in the band room after school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Hyde and Jackie are alone in the basement. Jackie was sitting on the couch and Hyde was in his usual chair.)

Jackie: You Promise!

Hyde: Yes! Damn Jackie would you just tell me already!

She glared at him.

Jackie: Fine! All right when I was 12 my parents were gone for a couple of weeks and I decided to go for a walk. I heard this loud crashing coming from the old abandoned garage on Watt Street. I overheard these three boys talking and then when I was about to leave they caught me. I told them I liked their music and they invited me to watch and listen and so I did. I went there everyday at the same time. I finally asked the lead singer, Brett, if he could teach me how to play an instrument and he did! I may say that I hate all of your records and the only music I like is disco, but my heart belongs to rock.

Hyde: I can't believe Jackie Burkhart, little miss cheerleader is a rocker! Why do you hide it?

Jackie: Because Steven it's my own thing this is something I can do knowing others won't judge me because they don't know. Listen I know you hate me and please if you have at least any heart you wouldn't tell anyone!

Jackie stared at him trying to figure out why she felt oddly connected to him. Then he looked at her and held her gaze. Her heart literally skipped a beat. He had his glasses off for once and she began to search his eyes. A gasp caught in her throat as she realized what the connection was. Sure Steven Hyde was known as the bad ass Zen master, but inside those intense baby blues. She saw herself. He was hiding too, trying so hard not to portray any kind emotion but when he didn't have those glasses she could see all the same emotions that she was feeling and for some reason that scared her.

Hyde: Jackie, why are you staring at me?

Jackie: because I'm waiting for your reply Steven!

(Hyde thought for a second before he answered).

Hyde: I promise not to tell anyone if you show me what you can do.

Jackie: Fine! Lets go!

Hyde: I didn't mean now!

Jackie: Look you want to come and listen or not? I'm already late.

Hyde: All right I'm coming!

(Jackie and Hyde walked up Watt Street to the old abandoned Garage.)

Jackie was nervous about letting Steven Hyde out of all people to know her precious secret, but when she looked at him that connection just entered her and she shrugged off that fear.

Jackie opened the door and Hyde followed her into the old garage. He looked around and Jackie read his expression, which was of course shock.

………………………….

Brett: JB who's this?

Jackie: This is Ste…Hyde. Hyde this is Brett, Wes, and Chip.

Wes: So JB, you ready to put you're song together yet?

Hyde: What song?

Chip: Jackie writes all of our songs. I'm telling you man we would be loss if it weren't for her originality.

Hyde: Wait? Are you telling me you let snow queen here write your songs? Man that's good stuff (Laughing) how many mentions unicorns?

Jackie: You know what forget it! Just leave.

Hyde: Hey I'm sorry it's just a shocker.

Brett: JB why don't we start off with _Shadow._

Jackie: you mean the one where I sing?

Jackie wasn't sure she wanted Steven to hear her song the one she dedicated to her parents.

Chip: yea it's great come on.

Jackie: I don't know..

Hyde: Come on Jackie I promise that I won't laugh.

She looks at him and was shock to see he was actually being sincere.

Jackie: Okay.

Jackie grabs the Microphone and Brett goes to the Drums. Chip picks up the guitar and Wes sat down at the keyboard. They start their notes and Steven immediately noticed that the sound was definitely original. Hyde was shocked when Jackie finally sang.

Jackie:

_I was six years old  
When my parents ran away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

Hyde felt like She was telling his story. That was when he saw it in her eyes. Her story was just like his. Only difference was she had hope her Parents would finally open up their eyes and see her. While Hyde gave up on both his deadbeat parents

Jackie: _Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me_

Jackie couldn't break her gaze away from Steven she could feel the understanding message he sent towards her.

Jackie: _All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

Hyde was amazed how strong Jackie was but somehow he still felt a need to protect her.

Jackie: _So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry- _

And I'm..

I'm living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
but I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

_I'm living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
and I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me _

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day.

Hyde: Wow.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hyde and Jackie walked back to the Foremen's in silence. Jackie spotted Michael's ugly white van and sighed with relief. She went to go in, but froze at the sight in front of her. There in the kitchen Michel, her boyfriend, had Laurie Foremen pinned against the refrigerator making out with her. She felt numb. She stood there watching the very first man she gave herself to. She gave him her damn virginity and this is what she gets!! She thought Michael was someone who would love her someone who would actually care.

She finally felt the numbness fold away and in it's place fear took over. Fear that no one would ever really care about her. She turned around and bumped into Steven.

Hyde: Jackie??

Jackie saw him look past her and saw the thing that got her torn apart. He looked down at her as his face softened. Jackie broke down into a sob and she fell into Hyde's arms. She was suspecting for him to stiffen or push her away but he didn't push her away, instead he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Jackie felt grounded. The same feeling she got the last time Steven held her when she found out Michael made out with Pam Macy.

Jackie: He promised.

It came out as a soft whispered but she knew Steven could hear it. His reply was rubbing her back and leading her in the basement.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

(Donna and Eric were sitting in the basement watching TV shyly glancing at each other. Then the door opened with Hyde and Jackie emerging.)

Donna: Jackie what's wrong?

Jackie: (just sobs more)

Hyde led her to the couch and answered for her.

Hyde: Kelso is upstairs. She saw Kelso and Laurie making out.

Eric: wow Jackie I'm…

Jackie: Save it Eric! Please don't pity me.

The last part came out softly.

The four heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Kelso: "Eric your sister… Jackie!"

Everything Jackie felt turned into anger.

Jackie: (runs to Kelso and starts beating his chest) You bastard! How could you do this to me! How could you!?(She stops hitting him and sobs then she kicked him in his balls.)

Kelso: Ow! Damn Jackie! Why do you think I did? I did it because you always boss me around. I did it because you're a Bic…."

Everyone was shocked as Hyde Punched Kelso knocking him out. Donna ran to Jackie, as she was now on the floor shocked as she silently cried. Jackie looked up at Hyde.

Jackie: "Thank you."

She got out of Donna's embrace and ran outside. Hyde looked at Donna and Eric and ran after her.

Hyde: Jackie?

Jackie turned around to look at the concern face of Steven and once again fell into his arms. She felt warmth take over her and felt as though Steven was a crutch. For so many years she leaned on her looks and popularity. But now here she was standing in the Foremen's driveway in the arms of her enemy leaning on him and she was okay with that.

**Tell me what you think!! Read and Reveiw**


End file.
